peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Danny Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Minnie Mouse and her brothers, Mowgli and little Pudge, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Mowgli, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Minnie, "I could tell you a story about Danny Cat." "Hurray!" shouted Pudge and Mowgli. So Minnie told them about Danny Cat and the pirates. Minnie knew lots of stories about Danny Cat. Danny was a magical cat who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Jungle Cubs, and a lioness cub named Nala. In Minnie's stories, Danny and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Minnie had finished this story, Mowgli and Pudge pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Mowgli, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Danny Cat! Danny flew by the nursery window often. He loved Minnie's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Danny asked. "Oh, Danny," said Minnie with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Minnie sewed Danny's shadow back on, her brothers asked Danny about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Danny with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Minnie, you can tell the Lost Jungle Cubs your stories. And Mowgli and Pudge can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Minnie asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Danny told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Minnie. Danny was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Nala's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Minnie sighed and said, "Oh, Danny, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Honest John, Danny's enemy, and two hungry animals named Stan and Heff had swallowed it. Now, Honest John spent all his time trying to catch Danny. "Don't be scared!" said Danny. "We can outfly him easily." Danny brought Minnie and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa were waiting outside to welcome Danny Cat and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Minnie was going to tell them stories. But Nala was unhappy. She thought Danny liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Minnie. So while Danny showed Minnie, Mowgli and Pudge his secret hideout, Nala flew away. Later, the Lost Jungle Cubs offered to take Pudge and Mowgli on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Pudge as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Mowgli through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of jungle animals leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The jungle animals tied up the boys and took them to the Jungle village. At the village, Bagheera, the leader of the jungle animals, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Sawyer?" he asked the Lost Jungle Cubs. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Bagheera. Meanwhile, Danny was giving Minnie her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Danny suddenly noticed Honest John and his first mate, Donald Duck, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Sawyer. Danny and Minnie flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Danny Cat's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Honest John said to Sawyer. But Sawyer refused even to look at Honest John. At once Danny flew down to rescue Sawyer. "Stop what you're doing, Honest John, or you'll have to answer me!" Danny shouted. Honest John and Danny began fighting, but Danny was much too quick for the fox. In the water nearby, Stan and Heff watched as Danny and Honest John fought. It was the very same heffalump and woozle that had once swallowed Honest John's paw. Stan and Heff had liked the taste so much that they always followed Honest John around, hoping to get another bite! Honest John was no match for Danny, and he soon fell into the water. Stan and Heff had been waiting for this chance! Honest John, however, was determined to escape their gaping jaws. "Donald!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, sir, I'm coming! Hold on!" Donald shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Honest John. While Donald rescued Honest John from the heffalump and woozle, Danny quickly untied Sawyer. Then Danny flew away, carrying Sawyer in his arms. Minnie followed them to the Jungle village. Bagheera was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Danny, Minnie, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Nala hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Minnie, and when everyone returned, Nala flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little lioness cub found herself trapped in a bag! Donald hurried back to the ship with Nala. Once aboard the ship, Donald released Nala. "Welcome aboard, Miss Nala," said Honest John. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Minnie arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Minnie to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Nala wanted was to get rid of Minnie. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Honest John where the hideout was. She didn't know Honest John was really after Danny! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Honest John. "Now I have Danny Cat where I want him!" Honest John locked Nala in a cage and ordered the weasels to surround Danny's hideout. Meanwhile, Minnie and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Jungle Cubs wanted to join them, but Danny didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the weasels capture Minnie and the boys as they left. The weasels took Minnie and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Honest John. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Nala had heard Honest John's plan, she knew she had to warn Danny. She was finally able to break open the door of the cage and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Danny that he had to save Minnie and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Honest John was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Honest John, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Danny will rescue us," Minnie whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Honest John, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Danny arrived just in time to catch Minnie as she fell. "Oh, Danny, I knew you would come!" Minnie said happily. Danny took Minnie to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Honest John. "I'll get you this time, Danny Cat," cried Honest John. The two began fighting while the children and the weasels watched. As always, Danny was much quicker than the fox. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Honest John jabbed his sword at Danny, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Stan and Heff below, Honest John fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the weasels saw that Danny had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Honest John and abandon ship. It was difficult for the weasels to keep up with their captain, however, Honest John was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry heffalump and woozle! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Danny. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Minnie asked him. "I'm taking you home," Danny told her. At Danny's command, Nala happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge knew they would never forget their adventures with Danny Cat. Category:Read Along Stories